Serial matrix printers such as the thermal, electrolytic or electroerosion types require contact between the recording medium and print head to effectuate marking. The print head mechanism is typically moved to the actuating or retracted positions by either the energization or release of a solenoid. Examples of such print head actuators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,251 and 3,509,980.
The actuation of a print head by solenoid usually results in an extremely rapid change in the print head position, creating noise and wear due to the impact of either the print head carrier or the solenoid itself. The rapid action also requires a significant amount of energy which necessitates a power supply of greater capacity and increased expense. In addition, control of the solenoids to operate the print head mechanism at the desired times requires additional circuits for the necessary logic. Solenoid energization is required generally for the length of the print line and if a series of print lines is being recorded, problems of heating which hasten deterioration or failure of the solenoid may occur.